


Le fou et le prince incongru

by reilin



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Community: 1frase, M/M, Romantic Angst, set: delta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14. Rito</p>
<p>Per Antonio, comporre musica era un momento speciale, una sorta di rito; per quel ragazzino presuntuoso era invece una cosa naturale come respirare.</p>
<p>#15. Vittoria</p>
<p>Mozart era stato finalmente allontanato dal palazzo e tutta la corte imperiale era tornata ad adularlo e celebrarlo come il miglior compositore: avrebbe dovuto gioirne, ma come mai si sentiva vittima della sua vittoria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le fou et le prince incongru

#01. Terra

Tanta gioia di vivere e tanta passione racchiusi in un ragazzo che proveniva da una terra così fredda ed austera: questo era ciò che Antonio Salieri aveva pensato la prima volta che aveva incontrato Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

#02. Orgoglio

Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di manifestare all’austriaco tutto lo stupore che provava ascoltando le sue ardite composizioni musicali.

#03. Spirito

In ogni nota che scriveva, ogni aria che componeva, Wolfgang instillava una goccia del suo spirito, del suo grande amore per quel mondo così strano ed affascinante.

#04. Storia

Antonio Salieri sapeva bene che, nonostante avesse vinto la sua sfida personale con Mozart, non sarebbe stato suo il nome che sarebbe passato alla storia.

#05. Tempo

Il tempo correva via veloce e Wolfgang sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a terminare il Requiem: se solo Antonio fosse stato lì accanto a lui, forse avrebbe trovato la forza per portare a compimento il suo lavoro.

#06. Guerra

Glielo avevano detto così tante volte che l’amore era come una guerra: di fronte agli occhi color nocciola di Wolfgang aveva capito di essere irrimediabilmente prigioniero dei sentimenti che provava per lui.

#07. Tradimento

Le mani che lavoravano senza sosta al complotto contro le sue Nozze di Figaro erano le stesse che ne avrebbero volentieri accarezzato il delicato profilo del volto, stringendolo forte a sé.

#08. Sentore

Nessuno mai avrebbe dovuto sospettare quello che lui provava per il salisburghese suo rivale: questo era il pensiero che lo teneva sveglio nelle lunghe notti viennesi.

#09. Giovinezza

Wolfgang ripensava spesso con nostalgia agli anni della sua gioventù trascorsi in giro per l’Europa: Salisburgo era per lui una prigione dorata che lo stava soffocando.

#10. Orme

Tutto ciò che aveva fatto in passato e che avrebbe fatto in futuro, ogni sua composizione, ogni sua più insignificante azione, aveva il solo scopo di ottenere l’approvazione del suo severo genitore Leopold.

#11. Preda

Ogni volta che si trovava in sua presenza, Antonio Salieri non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi com’era stato possibile che un uomo come lui fosse diventato la preda di quel ragazzino rumoroso.

#12. Stirpe

Proveniva da una stirpe di musicisti, e avrebbe sempre dovuto essere all’altezza del suo retaggio: e chi l’aveva detto, si diceva Wolfgang risvegliandosi in un letto sconosciuto dopo una notte di folli bevute.

#13. Passi

Sentire risuonare i passi del giovane Mozart all’interno del Palazzo Imperiale generava nel suo petto un groviglio di sentimenti inesplicabili: invidia, desiderio, disprezzo ed ammirazione… 

#14. Rito

Per Antonio, comporre musica era un momento speciale, una sorta di rito; per quel ragazzino presuntuoso era invece una cosa naturale come respirare.

#15. Vittoria

Mozart era stato finalmente allontanato dal palazzo e tutta la corte imperiale era tornata ad adularlo e celebrarlo come il miglior compositore: avrebbe dovuto gioirne, ma come mai si sentiva vittima della sua vittoria? 1

#16. Languore

Ogni notte pregava Dio di liberarlo da quel languore che s’impossessava del suo corpo ogni volta che si trovava vicino a lui: quel sentimento era tanto sconveniente quanto impossibile per lui da combattere.

#17. Mortale

Quel piccolo, vanesio, mortale moccioso aveva creato un’opera che lo avrebbe reso immortale, si disse il _Kapellmeister_ 2 mentre le sue mani stringevano gli spartiti del _“Flauto Magico”_.

#18. Favorito

A chi si complimentava con lui per essere diventato il compositore favorito dell’Imperatore, Wolfgang rispondeva con una grossa risata: quanto potevano essere basse le aspirazioni dei cortigiani!

#19. Giardino

Affacciandosi alla finestra del salone dei ricevimenti, aveva scorto Salieri ed Aloysia passeggiare da soli nei giardini imperiali e una bruciante gelosia aveva immediatamente divorato il suo cuore.

#20. Eros

Wolfgang era proprio come Eros: sciocco e povero in canna, ma trovava sempre un modo per ottenere quello che voleva; concluse con un sorriso Antonio, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano le pagine del _Simposio_ di Platone.

#21. Canto

Salieri era immobile davanti a lui e gli rivolgeva uno sguardo indecifrabile: non avrebbe saputo dire se era davvero il canto della Cavalieri ad averlo sconvolto così profondamente.

#22. Tocco

Le loro dita si erano appena sfiorate nel momento in cui Wolfgang gli aveva consegnato quegli spartiti, ma quel breve contatto era stato sufficiente a fargli avvertire un intenso brivido lungo la schiena.

#23. Silenzi

Di fronte al corpo freddo ed immobile di Wolfgang, immerso in un innaturale e pesante silenzio , una lacrima rigava il viso di Antonio, ripensando alla vita piena di emozioni e di suoni che l’altro aveva abbandonato per sempre.

#24. Movenze

Si vergognava non poco ad ammetterlo, ma le movenze feline dell’austriaco erano davvero seducenti, anche per lui che era un uomo.

#25. Calore

Trascorrere qualche minuto insieme a lui era come ritrovare il calore del sole della sua bella Italia.

#26. Apparizione

Nel pomeriggio, Constance faceva sempre la sua apparizione nella sala prove: Antonio provava una sincera invidia nei confronti di quella donna che aveva la fortuna di condividere la sua esistenza con Wolfgang.

#27. Inebriare

Rapito dalle note del _Die Zauberflöte_ 3, Salieri si chiedeva qual’era il segreto di quella musica sublime che inebriava chiunque la ascoltasse.

#28. Dita

Sotto il severo sguardo del sovrintendente Rosemberg, le dita dell’austriaco si muovevano sicure e leggere sui tasti del pianoforte, dietro di lui, il compositore italiano tratteneva il respiro: erano così vicini eppure non potevano neppure sfiorarsi.

#29. Nostalgia

Vi erano dei momenti in cui Wolfgang, seppur circondato da cortigiani adulanti e da ogni sorta di divertimento, sentiva la mancanza della sua dolce sorella Nannerl e perfino dello sguardo severo di suo padre.

#30. Legame

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a nessuno, ma dentro di sé sentiva che ciò che lo legava ad Antonio Salieri era qualcosa di assoluto, unico, che difficilmente gli altri avrebbero potuto comprendere.

#31. Erba

L’erba primaverile faceva solletico contro la candida pelle del suo torace mentre l’austriaco lo sovrastava con il suo corpo e lo baciava con passione: Salieri si svegliò ansante dal suo giaciglio… ancora quel sogno!

#32. Sembianze

Quando Gottlieb Stephanie 4 glielo aveva presentato, Wolfgang non pensava che quell’uomo sempre adirato, dalle sembianze così austere ed eleganti allo stesso tempo, sarebbe diventato un pensiero fisso per lui.

#33. Nettare

Era stato dopo la loro ennesima lite su un’aria de _Il Ratto del Serraglio_ che, preso da un impeto di rabbia, aveva preso Wolfgang per la camicia ed invece di tirargli uno schiaffo, l’aveva baciato con ardore, assaggiando per la prima volta il dolce sapore delle sue labbra.

#34. Rossore

Svegliarsi all’alba e guardarlo dormire beatamente fino a quando i suoi occhi scuri si schiudevano ed incontravano i suoi e le sue guance si coloravano di un delizioso colore porpora: in quei momenti Wolfgang era adorabile.

#35. Possesso

Era un uomo sposato che non disprezzava la sua compagnia nelle fredde notti viennesi: lui però sarebbe sempre stato libero come l’aria, non sarebbe mai appartenuto a nessuno.

#36. Crepuscolo

Gli avevano detto che le sue condizioni di salute erano peggiorate, ma di fronte a quel corpo stanco e quello sguardo spento, Antonio capì che l’altro era giunto al crepuscolo della sua esistenza.

#37. Fautore

Mentre la terra ricopriva la misera bara del più grande compositore di tutti i tempi, Salieri stringeva i pugni e combatteva contro il suo senso di colpa che gli diceva che era stato proprio lui il fautore di quella scomparsa prematura5.

#38. Sfrontatezza

Wolfgang si divertiva immensamente a mettere in imbarazzo il musicista italiano rivolgendogli uno di quei suoi sguardi sfrontati che l’altro non riusciva in alcun modo a sostenere.

#39. Fato

Antonio non sapeva se ringraziare o maledire il fato che gli aveva fatto incontrare quel ragazzino sfrontato.

#40. Labbra

Le sue labbra sapevano essere così sensuali quando si rivolgevano a lui chiamandolo: _“Maestro Salieri”_.

#41. Pensiero

A volte, le emozioni che provava in sua presenza erano talmente intense che abbassava il viso, temendo che qualcuno potesse leggervi i suoi reali pensieri.

#42. Ritorno

Si vergognava di se stesso ogni volta che, tornando a casa dopo una nottata d’amore con Antonio, trovava Constance ad attenderlo addormentata su una poltrona del loro salotto.

#43. Ferita

Sfilando la camicia al suo amante, Wolfgang notò la sottile ferita che lambiva il polso dell’altro: non avrebbe mai immaginato che erano stati proprio lui ed il suo genio musicale ad averla causata6.

#44. Confine 

L’incontro con quel giovane scervellato7 gli aveva fatto scoprire quanto labile potesse essere il confine fra invidia e desiderio. 

#45. Furore 

Si impegnava a fondo nelle sue composizioni, lavorava su di esse giorno e notte, con ardente furore: ma allora perché non riusciva mai a raggiungere il livello di quell’austriaco? 

#46. Volto 

Le esili dita di Wolfgang percorrevano con estenuante lentezza il profilo del viso di Antonio: il suo volto candido e la sua barba d’ebano gli ricordavano la tastiera di un pianoforte. 

#47. Candore 

Il candore con il quale Mozart affrontava i suoi successi così come i suoi fallimenti era disarmante: per questo o lo si amava o lo si odiava, in entrambi i casi, follemente. 

#48. Vino 

Il sapore della sua pelle era per Wolfgang come uno di quei vini italiani che, una volta assaggiati, è difficile se non impossibile smettere di sorbire. 

#49. Incisione 

Ci era riuscito, gli aveva portato via tutto quello che possedeva: il suo posto di primo compositore di corte, i suoi musicisti, i suoi librettisti e persino la sua bacchetta per dirigere l’orchestra, si disse con un sorriso mesto mentre accarezzava le iniziali _“WM”_ sull’asta di legno. 

#50. Lanterna 

Una sepoltura in una fossa comune, dimenticato da tutto e tutti: così era terminata la vita di quel genio incompreso; alla tenue luce di una lanterna, lacrime più ardenti del fuoco solcavano il viso di Antonio Salieri. 

* * *

Scritta per la LJ community 1frase con il set "delta". 

Note: 

1\. Il riferimento alla canzone _“Victime de ma Victoire”_ dovrebbe essere chiaro… 

2\. _Kapellmeister_ era il titolo che Antonio Salieri assunse nel 1774, traducibile come Maestro di Cappella dell’Opera di Corte. 

3\. _Die Zauberflöte_ è il singspiel di Mozart altresì conosciuto come _“Il Flauto Magico”_. 

4.Nel musical è proprio il librettista Stephanie ad introdurre il compositore salisburghese ad Antonio Salieri. 

5\. Stando a degli studi su Mozart, Salieri fu una delle poche persone che presenziarono alle esequie dell’austriaco il 6 dicembre 1791. 

6\. Sì, mi sto riferendo all’uso che Antonio Salieri fa del coltello durante _l’Assasymphonie_ … 

7\. Sempre nel musical, quando l’Imperatore chiede a Salieri di esporgli il suo parere su Mozart, questi risponde: _“Un giovane scervellato... ma infinitamente dotato.”_


End file.
